Broken
by telfordgirl666
Summary: Okay so this a one-shot of Chibs and an OC. Kinda sap and sad, but its good I promise. I suck at summaries so please read! I don't own Sons of Anarchy, that right belongs to Kurt Sutter. :)


Okay so this is just a random little drabble abiut Chibs that I cant seem to get out of my head. It doesnt really apply to the show, but it applies to my life and how i would feel if I were in a relationship with him. Please leave reviews!

Adriennes POV

It had been a few days since Chibs had told me that he didn't want to be with me. It had left me so devastated and in a horrible state of being. He consumed my every waking minute and even my dreams. I couldn't believe how things went from being so amazing to shit so quickly. I had inkling into how it happened. A few weeks ago Jax sat Chibs down to talk to him about the status with me and their relationship. I didn't know all the details, but i suspected instead of helping Jax made him feel like a dirty old man for being with an 19 year old girl in college.

Either way, my world had been shattered, leaving me with an aching heart, and tons of baggage. I sighed as I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I had been hiding in my apartment for the past few days, trying to assemble all the pieces of my broken heart to no avail. However, i had a job to do. Im a show choir coach, and I had skipped out on my Thursday class to stay home and nurse a broken heart with whiskey and chocolate.

"I need to get up and take a shower.".

After cleaning myself up i stood in front of my closet, trying to figure out what to wear.

"Hmmm, . . . . . fuck it im wearing my black halter crop top and black spandex shorts.". I was still so broken up i threw my hair up in a messy bun without makeup.

"I don't have to look good for anyone anymore so why not?".

I grabbed my keys and headed to the studio.

Chibs' POV

I was slowly drinking myself to death.

"I'm an old perverted man whose in love with a 19 year old.", I said to myself.

"Come on brother, stop drinking. You need to get outta this clubhouse and go for a ride. The wind in your face will make you feel better, I promise.", said Tig.

"Thank god your here, or I might have just offed myself Tiggy.", I snarled sarcastically.

"That's it,", he grabbed my bottle of whiskey and threw it against the wall shattering it.

"What the fuck brotha'!", I roared.

"Get the hell outta here and go fix things with her dammit! You know she's what you want, go make her your old lady already so I don't have to see your sorry ass mope around anymore.".

"Fekking fine, I'll do it.".

I hauled myself up off the barstool and grabbed my helmet. I sighed before turning the keys in the ignition.

"Off to show choir practice.", I scoffed.

Adriennes POV

After a 20 minute drive to the studio I was feelinbg a little better. I had had my morning smoke and coffee, and felt energized. As I parked I looked around to see my students millimg around the outside waiting for me to unlock the door. I got out of the car and started walking to the door only to be bombarded by a million fucking questions.

"Hey mrs. Hicks where have you been? We've missed you!", screamed the kids.

I couldn't help but smile, it did feel good to be back.

"I was sick guys, come on let's get to work."

After getting everyone settled, I decided it would be a good idea to for the boys to work on the song Whistle.

"Ok boys, you need to be ready for regionals, so get in formation for Whistle.".

I had honestly missed this, but he was still on my mind no matter what I did.

Chibs' POV

Half an hour later i had finally arrived at the studio. I still had no idea how I was going to explain to her I needed her in my life. That she was the reason I got out lf bed every morning, and the reason that I still wanted to be alive. I guess I can only hope she will understand.

I walked into the studio and took a seat in the back of the empty audience seats. There was a group of young lads on stage dancing and singing. They were surprisingly good, but with Adrienne for their coach it was expected. The woman had a voice like an angel, she could sing any babe to sleep within minutes, including myself on many occasions. I sat back and waited for the class to end to get my chance to talk to her.

Adriennes POV

After 2 hours of rehearsals with the kids, I was tired and glad that class was over.

"See you next week guys.".

After all the kids left, I could feel the need to sing welling up inside of me. When I was younger singing my emotions out always helped me, so I decided to sing my heart ache out.I decided to sing Stay by Rihanna.

All along it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"

He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living

It's not just something you take–it's given

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way. I want you to stay.

Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on

Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving

'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.

(That's when I started crying and singing, my emotions taking over.)

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay, stay.

I want you to stay, oh.

Chibs POV

She's singing, and my heart is breaking all over again.

"What have I done?", I whispered to myself.

I had broken the only woman I had ever loved.


End file.
